


buttercup

by infinity_girl



Series: Klancetober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mostly team fluff, bc i'm soft, lapslock, only T for cursing tbh, what is a filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_girl/pseuds/infinity_girl
Summary: Lance blames Shiro's taste in movies.





	buttercup

in all fairness, lance blames shiro's shit taste in movies.

because if something goes wrong, it's because of shiro's inability to choose good movies. 

zarkon's up and at it again at two am? it's shiro's fault. the castle starts acting up? blame shiro.

currently, all of them are lying in a bunch of blankets, woven together like an intricately designed mess.

and in all seriousness, an intricate mess describes team voltron pretty damn well. 

pidge and hunk are intelligent - almost scarily so. keith and shiro are so skilled, and it's still scary. perhaps more scary than hunk and pidge because keith and shiro can use their skill to kill lance (don't tell pidge though, she'll burn lance alive). 

but they're all literal messes. together they're still a mess, but at least they function to some extent. they're still a shitshow, but it isn't as bad as them on their own.

no one will ever believe lance until he shows them the complication that lance made of footage pulled from the castle cams of shiro walking into walls for an hour straight.

but yeah. metaphors.

pidge is currently using hunk as a cuddle buddy, which is what lance would be doing if he hadn't somehow ended up on the keith-shiro half of the blanket fort.

really, they'd built up the fort, and just as the movie had started, keith had ushered lance down in the space next to the red paladin. 

and then suddenly, cuddling with keith sounded really great.

lance was holding onto keith like a slightly clingy octopus, but keith hasn't pushed lance off of him yet, so that's a win in lance's book.

it almost seems like keith is leaning into lance's touch, but lance isn't sure if that's just him projecting on the elder.

so lance and keith are cuddling, and so are pidge and hunk, while shiro is sitting between the two pairs, coddled in blankets. 

lance kind of feels bad for shiro, and would invite him to join the cuddle fest, but keith is just starting to get comfortable with lance. the blue paladin doesn't want to push his luck.

so lance just nuzzles into the crook of keith's neck, and then is getting ready to enjoy what should be a good movie.

but then it starts.

and lance swears, he has a pretty high tolerance for shit movies. he didn't think percy jackson was that bad, and lance read the books first.

but damn, how on earth (wait, lance can't say that anymore - he's not on earth) did shiro manage to tolerate this movie, let alone enjoy it?

everyone seems to share the same opinion, except for the man himself.

keith groans, "shiro, you're my brother, and generally, you aren’t that bad. i can take almost anything you throw at me. but what the fuck is this? the bee movie? i have never been more ashamed to call you my brother."

 

shiro’s smile is condescending, “well now. nice to know that you’re embarrassed of me after i give you a family, shelter, protection, money, food-”

keith winces.

pidge hums, "as much as we appreciate you telling keith how ungrateful he is, this movie sucks."

hunk is sound asleep, a light smile on his face. the yellow paladin had given up ages ago, and dear lord, all he wanted to do was sleep. 

shiro protests, "this is a classic!"

"classic, my ass." pidge persists.

they speak in tangent, “language.”

shiro has an almost scary smile, "it's my day of choice, so i suggest you back the fuck off. Is that clear?"

and none of them want a pissed off shiro, so they begrudgingly agree.

there's a quiet squeak of language, but shiro probably chooses to ignore it out of mercy for the poor soul who decided to speak up.

at some point, lance gives up. the movie is pointless, it makes no sense, and it's just vaporizing his braincells one by one, so he might as well go to sleep and ignore it.

keith whisperes in lance's ear, "whoever can hit the screen with popcorn with the most accuracy wins."

lance smirks, "you're on."

and from hunk's soft snores, to pidge's thrumming of her fingers. from shiro's metallic clattering noises to keith's slightly heavier breathing, lance can't help but think.

that maybe, just maybe that throwing popcorn at the tv screen is what family really is, among other things.

(lance wins, by the way. he's not the team sharpshooter for nothing, after all.)


End file.
